The primary objective of this application for a mid-career investigator award in "patient oriented research" (POR) is to support the development of advanced expertise in neuroimaging and cognitive neuroscience in order to more precisely examine the relationship between mood, cognition and neuronal connectivity in the pathophysiology of mood disorders. A parallel objective is for the applicant, Anand Kumar, to continue to mentor junior investigators in POR, both within the host institution, the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) and nationally. The applicant will use magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) related approaches such as magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) and diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) to characterize and systematically study the role of white matter injury and impaired connectivity in mood disorders. In addition, he will gain expertise in examining the cognitive correlates of mood disorders and integrating neuropsychological and neuroimaging measures in order to comprehensively assess the status of neuronal circuits in the pathophysiology of mood disorders. The applicant will also continue to devote time to mentoring junior investigators in POR especially as it relates to mood disorders in mid-late life. The applicant's scientific goals, objectives and career trajectory make the K24 mechanism optimal for his further growth and development in academic medicine.